


出安堆放处

by Redbluelight



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbluelight/pseuds/Redbluelight





	出安堆放处

虽然和轰家成员的会面并不算愉快，但无论怎么样，他们目前都不是绿谷出久该担心的。  
安德瓦把他们的婚礼订在了五号。  
绿谷出久一边为安德瓦的办事效率惊叹，一边苦恼该怎样同父母说自己的闪婚消息才好，最后想了半天，他含糊不清地同母亲说自己找到了能够相守一生的伴侣——他不擅长说话，讲话的时候结结巴巴，不过还好母亲没有听出来他的窘迫，只是为他终于开了窍而开心。  
“是的……对方也是职业英雄，呃，很厉害的那种，排名在前十……是omega，性格？嗯……比较严肃认真？有点容易冲动……脾气也不怎么好，呃，样貌？很强壮。”绿谷出久心虚地摸着鼻子同母亲打电话，“叫什么……啊，这个，对方叫……安德瓦。”  
绿谷引子那边没了声音。  
“出久，”绿谷出久等了两分钟，母亲才终于发声，“妈妈尊重你的决定。”  
绿谷出久自然知道母亲刚才经历了多少心理斗争，他深呼吸一口气，苦笑道:“这是我深思熟虑后做出的决定，谢谢你，妈妈。”  
婚礼办得并不隆重，绿谷出久不想把自己弄得太太引人注目，只找了几个朋友，安德瓦也觉得不麻烦最好，轰家本家也只来了两个人，两人在这方面第一次达到了共同的默契。  
安德瓦的孩子，除了轰焦冻全都出席了，只是心情了看上去都不怎么好。  
那孩子似乎相当地反感他的存在。  
绿谷出久并没有自己现在已经成为了他人父亲的自觉，从而对这几个孩子也没有什么特别的关怀之意，安德瓦也说过他不需要去在意孩子们的看法——但还是不免在意，突然就变成了他人讨厌甚至是仇恨的对象，而自己还担任着仿佛恶毒继母一样的角色，一向受欢迎的英雄DEKU有些无法适应。  
“所以说，你不需要在意。”  
“什么？”绿谷出久回过神来，转头朝着安德瓦的方向看过去。  
“你一直心不在焉。”安德瓦皱着眉，“在这种时候，不要分神。”  
绿谷出久失笑，窗外的天空已经黑了，距离他们的婚礼结束已经过去五个小时，现在他位于轰家的房间里。婚前他们已经协议好，尽管安德瓦是omega，但是因为这个性征不能轻易透露，而且透露了也没人会相信的理由，这场婚礼是安德瓦“娶”绿谷出久。  
“就算别人以为你是alpha，我也可以娶你的，安德瓦先生。”  
“会有人相信你是alpha吗？”安德瓦瞥了他一眼。  
绿谷出久一顿，的确，他的性征也跟安德瓦一样是个谜，国中时，他是beta，获得了one for all的力量后，他就变成了alpha，但他的信息素依旧跟beta一样淡得让人察觉不出。  
绿谷出久妥协了，本来他也不怎么在意这种事。  
“你又走神了。”安德瓦不满地走上前，俯视着坐在床上的绿谷出久，“你想后悔？”  
“不，”绿谷出久好笑地看着他，“安德瓦先生，您不妨坐下来同我聊聊？”  
安德瓦看了一眼手表，道:“没有时间了。”  
“什么？”  
“我十点有个任务要去做。”安德瓦道，“还有三个小时，你得标记我。”  
绿谷出久:“……”  
“安德瓦先生，”绿谷出久道，“你没有提前告知我你还有其他的行程。”  
“没必要。”安德瓦道，“况且标记要不了多少时间。”  
“这不是时间的问题。”绿谷出久皱皱眉，“我们现在是伴侣关系，安德瓦先生，请你尊重我。”  
“DEKU，我结婚的目的不是为了尊重你。”安德瓦似嘲讽一般地说。  
绿谷出久挑挑眉:“哦对，”他被勾起了怒火，“你只是想被我操怀孕。”  
他想到了结婚消息放出后网上激烈的讨论。  
一向被说脾气最好的英雄DEKU vs 脾气最不好的英雄安德瓦  
“所以你们说……他们多久才会吵架呢？”  
有些网友们无不幸灾乐祸地想。  
结果事实是，还不到一天，绿谷出久就要被安德瓦高傲的态度给打败了。  
兔子急了也会咬人的。  
但绿谷出久还是不会咬得太用力。  
安德瓦赤裸地趴在床上，男人已经洗漱好了，小麦色的皮肤，身上还有一点湿润的痕迹，安德瓦的头发剃得很短，整个后颈都裸露了出来，绿谷出久俯身压上去，感触到男人紧绷的肌肉。  
他在安德瓦的身上嗅了嗅，对方的信息素也少得可怜，不知是用什么方法掩盖住的，但omega的味道还是有的，绿谷出久一边在心里惊叹原来安德瓦真的是omega，一边用手去摸德瓦后颈处的腺体。他什么都是第一次，连做爱也不意外，更别说标记这种重要的事。  
就算安德瓦没有表现出期待，他也不会随便了事，绿谷出久用手指在腺体处揉捏了两下，他听说第一次标记得咬出血来，不由得为对方后颈较为脆弱的皮肉担忧。  
“快点。”安德瓦咬牙切齿的声音响起来，“不要耽误时间。”  
这人到底在急什么？绿谷出久叹了口气，还是按照自己的节奏来，他低头，伸出舌头在腺体处舔了舔，牙齿在上面轻轻地摩擦着，他的犬齿挺尖锐的，去体检的时候，外表是狼的形象的医生说他的犬齿十分适合撕裂什么或者去刺破什么，这带了一点个人情感色彩的评价让绿谷出久不是很在意，可到现在他才理解那位医生意味深长的表情，那句话的意思是在告诉他，他是可以在标记这件事上不用担心的alpha。  
“嘶……”  
绿谷出久听见抽气声，他的犬齿已经咬破了安德瓦的皮肉，男人的肌肉颤抖着，想把脑袋抬起来，绿谷出久伸出手，手指没入安德瓦短刺的头发，压着对方的头皮，让对方无法挣扎。  
“啊、嘶……”  
安德瓦闷在被子里，发出短促，痛苦的呻吟。  
绿谷出久终于尝够的血液的味道，他收起牙齿，用舌苔在腺体标记的地方舔舐着。  
安德瓦一言不发，等到绿谷出久结束最后的流程，凑上前去看他时，才发现他的额角都憋出了汗水。  
他发誓，他真的没有用多大的力气去咬。  
“安德瓦？”绿谷出久推推安德瓦的肩膀。  
男人转过头来，左脸那道疤痕的颜色都同脸颊一样变红了。  
“你没事吧？”绿谷出久担心地问。  
“继续。”安德瓦没回答他的问题，一如既往地下着他的命令，“插进去射精。”  
绿谷出久觉得自己真是没办法同他交流。  
但他还是决定好心提醒对方:“安德瓦，我们得先做润滑。”  
“不需要。”  
绿谷出久丧气地鼓鼓腮帮子。  
“可您这里太紧了，我进不去。”他说道，“您总得湿一点吧？”  
安德瓦瞪着他:“你……”  
绿谷出久坐起来:“不然不做也可以。”  
安德瓦看他的眼神简直要把他吃了，绿谷出久看着他燃烧着火焰的胡子，丝毫不肯让步。  
“浪费时间真是你们这些年轻人最爱做的事。”安德瓦冷声道，他伸出手，认命地朝自己的后穴摸去，在这四十多年里，他从来没有自己触碰过这里。  
绿谷出久淡淡地看着他用手指搅弄自己的后穴，男人脸上呈现出痛苦的表情，很明显，他对自己并不温柔。  
“停下来。”绿谷出久说完，起身开始穿衣服，安德瓦看见他没有勃起，“标记已经完成了一半了，”绿谷出久道，“下次再说吧，安德瓦，我有事要离开了。”  
说完，青年头也不回地走了出去。


End file.
